INFLUENZA
by BomberAkashi
Summary: Epidemia de Influenza 1918, Chicago. Brote epidemico 2009, México. Carlisle deside ayudar. Porque cada acción tiene una reacción. Todos sabian que algo nuevo pasaría. Una nueva integrante de su clan, de su Familia una nueva amiga para Nessie.
1. Chapter 1

Ya saben Twilight no me pertenece.

-La verdad, no me gustaría que muchas de las cosas que describiré en este capítulo pasaran. Con esto tal vez desahogue mi miedo hacía esta situación.

**Influenza **

**...**

_**Tepic,Nayarit 26 de Abril 2009-04-26**_

_**El gobernador del estado de Nayarit, aun no ha declarado sobre el estado de salud de los pacientes contagiados con la influenza (gripe porcina).**_

_**La ciudad se mantiene el alerta.**_

_**Los cines, antros y puntos de reunión social han sido cerrados; se recomienda no asistir a misa y utilizar cubre bocas y guantes de hule en todo momento.**_

_**Aunque los casos y las muertes en el estado son muchas. Las autoridades siguen ocultando las cifras exactas.**_

…

El Hospital estaba repleto. Miles y miles de personas acudían enfermos. Muchísimas personas morían al día. Muchas otras enfermaban y unas cuantas se salvaban.

Estaba claro. México necesitaba ayuda. Los presidentes de otros países, entre ellos Estados Unidos, habían declarado que apoyarían a México en todo momento; y que sus mejores médicos serian trasladados a diversos puntos de la república con el fin de ayudar.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando el doctor Carlisle Cullen decidió ser transferido a Tepic, Nayarit. Era una entidad pequeña, casi nada pasaba en ella,( o por lo menos eso decían los medios) se ignoraban los numerosos casos que había en ella. Y su capital, Tepic, era un poco deprimente, era caluroso, pero casi siempre nublado y tan pequeño comparado con otras ciudades que nadie se podía explicar cómo, el doctor Carlisle Cullen fuera a querer ayudar en un lugar, donde hubiera tan ''pocas'' victimas. La razón. El no era como los demás doctores.

Era su primer día de trabajo en el hospital, acababan de morir 3 personas al parecer todos familiares. El doctor aun no podía asimilar la falsedad de las noticias locales de Nayarit, ¿Cómo podían ocultar todo esto? ¡¿Cómo podían negar la vida de cientos de personas?! Pero el sabia que él podía ayudar a que todo el dolor de las familias terminara.

Hablando de familias, la suya estaba perfectamente bien. Sus hijos, su esposa y su nieta. Todos amaban el pequeño lugar. Aunque tuvieran que actuar como si se protegieran para no contagiarse.

Entro al cuarto de terapia intensiva, donde aislaban a las personas contagiadas. Había una chica. Era muy joven y bella, y el doctor no pudo contener la nostalgia, y los recuerdos de la primera vez que vio a su hijo. A Edward. Enfermo también de ese maldito virus. Si su sangre todavía corriera por sus venas estaría hirviendo de coraje. Esa joven, con una vida tan larga por delante… ¡pero no! No podía… no de nuevo… no supo lo que hacía, pero como por acto de magnetismo se fue acercando a ella.

Toco su pelo, era sedoso y ondulado de un café clarito, con destellos, de piel, no tan blanca como la de ellos, pero si. Muy blanca. Pestañas largas y espesas. Estaba toda roja de la cara gracias a la fiebre, deliraba y aun así se veía hermosa.

-Su nombre es Yesica Altamirano, su familia acaba de morir y ella está en fase terminal; no le dan más de 2 días.

-¿No tiene mas familia?

-No. Quedo sola. Pero de igual manera, ella no vivirá mucho. Solo quita espacio para pacientes que aun no llegan a su fase.

¡¿Qué?! Había escuchado bien. Maldita enfermera. Pero todos estaban así, tensos, enojados, histéricos. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Ellos presenciaban las muertes que se negaban en las noticias.

Pero no. No lo volvería a hacer.

-No lo hare…- Había sido un susurro algo intimo, una reflexión personal. Se dio la vuelta, se disponía a salir…

-A-a-yuda… pa…ra ya..- Estaba delirando, el doctor se volvió a verla. No, no podía. De nuevo el recuerdo de Edward llego a su mente y de la feliz vida que ahora tenía con Bella y su amada hija. Tanto a el como a Rosalie y a Emmet les dio una oportunidad, ¿Por qué a ella no?

Pero Rosalie… ella hubiera decidido morir antes de convertirse en lo que es… lo hacía dudar. Pero, había algo en el rostro de la niña, que le decía que se lo agradecería después.

Había tomado una decisión. La convertiría. Esa misma noche. Cuando nadie vigilaba salió con ella en brazos, su velocidad facilito todo. Sabía que cuando llegara a su casa todos los esperarían ya enterados de la noticia.

-Carlisle, tenemos ya todo listo.- Emmet, siempre sonriente y al parecer feliz de la situación, ahí estaban ellos, su familia. Todos ayudando y aceptando la decisión de él. Todos esperaban a su nueva integrante.

Esme, Bella, La pequeña Nessie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper y hasta Rosalie estaban eufóricos, pero Edward, Edward miraba todo con los ojos llenos de tristeza y nostalgia desde una esquina de el salón. La transformación empezó. Los gritos de ella se dieron presentes y el decidió salir, sin darse cuenta que su pequeña hija lo seguía, y por supuesto su esposa también.

**Bella's POV :**

Para mí todo esto era fascinante. Nunca había presenciado cómo se transforma alguien. Todos estábamos alegres de que alguien se fuera a unir a nosotros. Fue cuando vi, vi que Edward salía con los ojos cargados de tristeza, seguido por nuestra hija, no pude contener el impulso y también salí.

-¿Papi, que tienes? ¿No querías que mi abuelito convirtiera a esa niña?

Nessie ya simulaba los trece años, y era hermosa. Su pelo cobrizo y ondulado caía por su espalda y su piel blanca y suave se mantenía igual. Pero lo que mas me gustaba observar de ella, son sus ojos café chocolate.

-No. No es eso Nessie. Estoy Feliz solo un poco… melancólico.

-Papá… yo…-

-No te preocupes Nessie, ¿Por qué no vas a ver? Y me cuentas todo con detalle luego ¿si?

-Ok-

Vi la sonrisa de mi hija, pero también la preocupación que tenia por el estado emocional de su padre. De eso me encargaba yo.

-Edward…-

-Bella…-

Solo esas palabras eran necesarias, había bajado mi escudo, el ya había leído mis pensamientos. Me acerque a él, y nuestros labios se juntaron él un roce lleno de ternura. Nos quedamos ahí sentados observando la luna. Cuando la voz de Nessie nos saco de nuestros asuntos.

-¡Mamá,Papá ya despertó!

En menos de un segundo ya estábamos ahí viendo como una hermosa joven, que digo joven niña. Se despertaba. Era bellísima, Tenía el pelo ondulado y café cayendo por debajo de sus hombros y unos hermosos ojos café chocolate. Idénticos a los de Nessie y a los que alguna vez tuve.

-¿Cómo te llamas chiquita? – Esme, siempre tan maternal, al parecer ella también noto esa gran cualidad de Esme, ya que le sonrió de una manera sincera y tímida.

-Yessica… pero me gusta que me digan Yess…-

-Dime, Yess ¿Cuántos años tienes?- ¿Rosalie? Al parecer ella si le había agradado a la primera.

-14…-

-¡Genial seremos amigas!- Mi Nessie…

-Jajaj… Disculpen… -

-¿Si?

-¿Qué soy ahora?

::.*

**Bueno ya, Fue difícil para mi escribir el principio de esto. Mi piel se pone chinita! (:**

**Lo primero lo tome de noticias actuales. Claro a mi manera. Pero si es cierto. No nos dicen la verdad. U.u**

**Saben como me sentiría mejooor?????**

**PUSHENLE AL CUADRITO VERDE! :D**

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**-Yess;(:**

**XOXO**


	2. Semi¿Vampiro?

Vuelvo! :D

Bien; espero les guste.

Para ''**.'' :** GRACIAS. Por la recomendación, pero la verdad no entendí. Me dijiste que explicara quien es Carlisle Cullen, porque no todos saben lo que anda por mi cabecita; Bueno me tome la libertad, de no explicarlo, o de no poner físicamente las características de cada personaje, porque pensé que cualquier persona que entrara a /book/Twilight sabría quien es Carlisle. Si fue ofensivo que tomara la situación de México actualmente. Perdona. Ok. Creo que eso es todo. Y si no soy una gran escritora y nunca como Verne. Pero disfruto de sacar a la luz algo que se me viene a la cabeza.

Isabella!(: Gracias por el dato de Edward :D Y lo de los ojos marrones y el poco tiempo, ahahha, se que se vio como error pero es parte de mi historia. (:

**Twilight no es mío. Todo le pertenece a la fantástica Stephanie Meyer.**

Ah, por cierto. La influenza esta disminuyendo y me alegra que todo se normalice.

::.*

**Semi…¿Vampiro?**

**Bella PVO**

-¿Qué soy?

-Una vampiresa.

Yo, no dude en responderle, aun recuerdo el día que desperté a mi nueva vida. Observas todo de una manera muy diferente a cuando eres humana. Obviamente se daría cuenta que ya no es humana, o que su visión mejoro notablemente.

-No…- Me gire para descubrir quién era el que había negado tan lógica respuesta, aunque obviamente ya sabía. Reconocería esa voz en todo momento, pero algo de manía.

-Pero… ¿Por qué Edward?

-Bella, creo que es obvio, el tiempo fue muy corto, sus ojos siguen se yo creo del mismo tono que cuando era humana; aunque si no puedo negar que se siente diferente. Se pregunta como puede ver todo al mismo tiempo, como es que se siente tan fuerte y esa fuerte picazón en la garaganta y…-

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes lo que siento… o pienso?-

-Bueno pues puedo leer mentes-

Vaya Edward que franco. Aunque esa sonrisa torcida ya es costumbre a la hora de revelar su don. Pareciera que a la pequeña no la sonroja para nada, como a todos los demás mortales.

-tu… también eres…¿Vampiro?-

-Si-

-Todos lo somos… Ella es Bella mi esposa. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle y mi hija Reneesme ella es como tú. Semi Vampiro.

**Yess PVO**

-Todos lo somos… Ella es Bella mi esposa. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle y mi hija Reneesme ella es como tú. Semi Vampiro.-

Mientras el chico hablaba, yo recorría con la mirada al tiempo que el mencionaba los nombres y me señalaba quienes eran.

Alice parecía de mi edad, era chiquita. Bueno, bajita. Con el pelo negro apuntando a todos lados y ojos dorados.

Rosalie ella era hermosa. Rubia, guapa, ojos dorados.

Jasper era el tipo de chicos intimidantes, pero tenía una sonrisa sincera, y ojos ¿dorados? Si, dorados.

Emmet, el era grande pero de alguna manera me inspira confianza y me daba risa. También tiene ojos dorados.

Esme… a ella ya la había visto. Era muy bella y se le notaba muy amable y maternal.

Carlisle, a él lo recuerdo… Tengo nítidos recuerdos de mi tiempo en el hospital… espera en el … hospital. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a mis padres? Ya les preguntare, porque mis ojos se focaron el la hija del chico. Reneesme.

Ella no tenía ojos dorados, lo que por cierto también se sumaba a una de mis dudas; Tenía ojos cafés. Cafés como los míos. La piel blanca y cabello cobrizo. Se parecía mucho a su padre. Pero en este momento quería algo mas importante. Resolver mis dudas.

-Un placer conocerlos a todos… Pero me preguntaba, este…-

-Si chiquita, pregunta y te responderemos.-

-bueno, es que si ustedes son vampiros, entonces ustedes toman… este…¿sangre?

-A si es.-

-Y porque tienen ojos dorados, según mis recuerdos de películas de terror los vampiros los tienen rojos.-

-Si, los que toman las vidas de los humanos para alimentarse si, nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre de animales.-

-Ohh, y… ¿Qué les paso a mis padres?-

-Ellos murieron.- Carlisle, de el es que mas recuerdos tengo, y al parecer el que conoce de mi vida como… como humana.

-¿De influenza?-

-A si es, yo atendía tu caso y el de tus padres y tu hermano. Murieron y a ti te daban unas cuantas horas tal vez un día. Nadie quería que siguiera atendiendo tu caso, porque decían que ya no se podía hacer nada, y que había nuevos pacientes que atender. Todo eso, me da un coraje y a la vez yo… yo decidí convertirte en vampiro, bueno por alguna razón que investigare, la ponzoña no llego a todo tu ser, porque te has convertido en semi vampiro. Pero… espero que esto no te sea molestia alguna.

-No, no gracias- no pude evitar que de mi voz saliera una nota de tristeza, no por lo que me había convertido, sino por lo que a mis padres les había pasado, y por lo que mis amigas y demás familiares estaban expuestos a pasar.

No podía imaginarme que todos ellos estuvieran sufriendo, y yo aquí sin hacer nada, salvada tal vez para siempre de esa maldita enfermedad. ¿Pero, que era esa picazón que invadía mi garganta?

-Amm…¿ Carlisle?

-¿Si?-

-¿Que es esta picazón que siento en mi garganta?

-Sed. Creo que es hora que vayas a tu primera caza.

-¡Yo la llevare!- a mi lado tenia a Reneesme con la cara divertida, ya ansiosa por llevarme a mi primera caza.

-Nosotros también, es peligroso que vallan las dos solas.- Los padres de Reneesme vendrían, está bien, me daría más tiempo para relacionarme.

Salimos en un flameante volvo plateado. Supuse ya que su dieta era de animales, iríamos a un cerro, ya que es el único lugar donde probablemente encontraríamos uno que otro. Para llegar, tuvimos que pasar por el centro. Y si pudiera llorar mis ojos ya estarían rojos (literalmente :D) y empapados, aun recuerdo cuando caminar por el centro era circo maroma y teatro y ni hablemos de conseguir estacionamiento.

Pero ahora todo estaba tan… vacio. Es deprimente, la poca gente que camina por las calles lleva cubre bocas. Los negocios están cerrados, y los vendedores ambulantes de cubre bocas los venden como si estos te hicieran volar, los precios eran exagerados.

La ciudad estaba vacía, sola, triste, pareciera que el sonido del viento contra los arboles fuera el llanto de esta. Simplemente no lo podía soportar.

Pero estaba decidida, mañana acompañaría a Carlisle al hospital. Tenía que actuar.

**::.***

*::.

**Ya esta. Se que es corto, y la mayoría son explicaciones que todos ustedes ya saben, pero creí la necesidad de que le explicaran lo que paso, que son y blablablbla… les prometo mejor cap el siguiente. (:**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**A TODOS:**

**Cuidense mucho. Por riduculas que parescan las normas de seguridad, síganlas es preucasion. **

**Lo superaremos. :D**

**PUSHENLE AL VERDE!!! (: ahahhahah**

**XOXO**


End file.
